Four Things Rose Weasley Was Afraid Of
by makoshark
Summary: Four Things Rose Weasley Was Afraid Of and One Fear She Overcame. A sequel to Four Things Scorpius Malfoy Was Afraid Of and One Fear He Overcame.


**A/N**: This is a sequel to my story 'Four Things Scorpius Malfoy Was Afraid Of and One Fear He Overcame'. If you have not read that yet it would probably be good to read it first.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter

Four Things Rose Weasley Was Afraid Of and One Fear She Overcame

_i. Death_

Growing up in the wizarding world Rose Weasley was constantly surrounded by magic. When Rose scrapped her knees her Mommy would put on a magic salve that made it all better. When Albus broke Beaky, her hippogriff toy, Daddy used magic to fix it. When Daddy tried to use a muggle appliance and accidentally set the kitchen on fire Mommy used magic to put the fire out. So when Rose found her little goldfish floating upside down in its tank, she brought it to her parents to fix.

"Mommy! Daddy! I need you to fix Bubbles!" Rose told them.

Rose's parents exchanged a look between them, and then her Mommy said to her gently "Rose, we can't fix Bubbles."

"But why not Mommy? Daddy fixed Beaky for me when he was broken."

"Rose, this is different. Bubbles is dead. That's something magic can't fix."

"But I want Bubbles back!" Rose pouted.

"I know Rose. I'm sorry but there's nothing that we can do."

Rose realized that day the importance of caring for all living creatures, because death was something that even magic could not fix.

_ii. Her Father's Disappointment_

Rose Weasley was a Daddy's girl. She loved her Mom of course, but she and her Dad had a special relationship. When Rose was little she had followed her Dad around the house and mimicked his every move because she had wanted to be just like him. She knew that her Mom did very important work at the Ministry, but it was her father's auror stories that she had sat and listened to with rapt attention as a child. Even when she got older her Dad remained her hero, and this is why she was terrified of disappointing him.

So it was with trepidation that she wrote home to her parents on her first night at Hogwarts to tell them that she had been sorted in Hufflepuff.

It was with trepidation that she wrote home that for her OWL's she had received a grade of 'Outstanding' in only Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, and had received merely an 'Acceptable' for all her other courses except in the case of Transfiguration where she had received a failing grade of 'Poor'.

It was with trepidation that she wrote home that she was dating Scorpius Malfoy.

_iii. Bludgers _

Unlike her Mother, Rose was not afraid of flying. Rose actually was pretty good at flying, well maybe not pretty good, but decent enough to make it onto her house team in her fourth year. Mind you the Hufflepuff team wasn't known for being very competitive and Rose knew that if she had been sorted into Gryffindor (with all of her more talented cousins) she likely would not have made it onto the team, but Rose would take what she could get. Making it onto the Hufflepuff quidditch team as a Chaser was something that Rose had been ecstatic about. Here was something that her father could finally be proud of her for.

Once on the quidditch team Rose quickly gained notoriety among the players, unfortunately not for her quidditch skills. Rose gained notoriety for her fear of bludgers. If there was a bludger anywhere in the nearby vicinity Rose had the tendency to drop the quaffle in fear and then turn tail and fly as far away from the bludger as possible. To Rose it simply seemed liked common sense to avoid at all costs an 150 pound iron ball when it was speeding towards you. Her teammates and family members who played quidditch disagreed however, and according to them an incoming bludger was not a good enough reason to miss catching a quaffle or change you course away from the opposing teams hoops when you had a chance to score. Her quidditch teammates were willing to put up with her peculiarities however, considering the lack of talent in Hufflepuff. Rose still received quite a lot of ribbing about her fear though, particularly from her cousins. According to James "In quidditch every single goal is worth a broken arm." Rose begged to differ.

So far her tactics had worked well, and Rose had yet to be hit by a single bludger in either practice or a game. Rose's bludger avoidance tactics extended off the field as well. Whenever she watched a quidditch game from the stands she always had her wand ready in her hands to deflect any errant bludgers. This is why Rose already had her wand out when in sixth year during the Gryffindor-Slytherin match a bludger from the Slytherin team hit her brother's broom, causing the tail to explode off and her bother to begin plummeting the 150 feet to the earth. Barely a second passed before the incantation _Aresto Momentum _had passed Rose's lips, and with steady hands (_thank gods for all the nights Scorpius had spent tutoring her on spells and charms in the library_) she was able to control her brother's descent enough for him to gently reach the ground.

The first thing that Rose did when she saw Scorpius later that evening was snog him senseless.

"What was that for?" A confused, but pleased Scorpius asked as he pushed his glasses back up onto his nose when they finally came up for air.

"The _Aresto Momentum _spell." Rose said, and she smiled at the still confused look on his face and leaned in and snogged him again.

_iv. Telling the Parents_

"Scorpius?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think this is a good idea. I think we should just pretend that we knocked on the door and there was no answer."

"Rose," Scorpius said, grabbing her arm to prevent her from running off, "It will be fine. We already told your parents and everything turned out alright."

Rose raised her eyebrows at this statement. _Sure it had turned out alright, if by alright you meant the news had caused her father to hex Scorpius' hair off._

"Hey, it only took your Mom one quick spell to get my hair to grow back." Scorpius protested, "Frankly I expected a lot worse."

"This is probably going to be a lot worse."

"Why would it be a lot worse? I think we can both agree that it's unlikely that my father is going to hex you when he hears the announcement."

"I know, but this is different."

"How is this different?"

"Your parents don't like me."

"Your parents don't like me either." Scorpius responded.

Rose sighed. Scorpius was really smart, and the sweetest boy that she knew, but some things he just didn't get. Or just didn't want to get. It was true that it was unlikely that his parents would offer physical violence like father had, but their reaction would be much worse. Their reaction would be snide remarks and veiled insults, all insinuating that Rose was nowhere near good enough for their son.

"My parents may not like you Scorpius, but they respect you. Your parents they don't like me, and they don't respect me. They think growing plants for a living is silly, and that I'm not pretty enough or clever enough for you. To them I'm just a silly little girl who smiles too much." Rose said, bursting into tears as she remembered the snide remarks they had made about her 'Little Flower Shop'.

Rose had always tried to hold it in, just grin and bear it when his parents made their insinuations, because she knew this was a side of his parents that Scorpius did not want to see. Today though, today she just didn't think that she could take it anymore. She couldn't sit through another afternoon of those insinuations when they were supposed to be celebrating the happiest news of their lives.

"Rose, I—"

"I'm sorry I can't do this!" Rose exclaimed, and with a **Pop! **she apparated away, leaving Scorpius alone on his parent's doorstep to deliver what was supposed to be the happy news that he and Rose were getting married.

_v. Squib_

"Rose," Rose heard Scorpius say softly, knocking on the bathroom door, "Is there a reason that you've locked yourself in the bathroom?"

Rose had heard Scorpius get home from work a couple of minutes ago and had naively hoped that he would ignore the fact that she had locked herself into their bathroom. Rose sniffled and wiped her eyes with one hand, as the other hand tightly clutched the object of her misery. "I'm fine. Go away."

"Rose you're not fine if you're in there sobbing on the floor."

"I'm not sobbing." Really she wasn't sobbing. Or at least not anymore. Well, not much anymore, she only really was sniffling and crying a few small tears.

"I can hear you through the door. Can you let me in please so we can talk about what's bothering you?"

"NO! I locked the door and you can't come in." Rose said in a panic.

"Rose you do remember that I'm a wizard so I can use magic to open the door."

_A wizard…_

This awful reminder made Rose burst into full on heartwrenching sobs again.

_A wizard. Of course he was a wizard. Able to do spells with the flick of his wand. Born with the ability to use and manipulate magic._

Rose sobbed even harder. _Born with the ability to use and manipulate magic..._

The next thing Rose knew she felt Scorpius' arms wrap around her body as he held her close and gently rocked her back and forth.

"Shh. It's okay. It's okay." He said in a gentle voice as his hands made little circles on her back.

After a couple of minutes of soothing her like that Scorpius asked "Will you tell me what's bothering you now, Rose?"

Rose sighed as she handed the white plastic tube to Scorpius. "I'm pregnant."

"Pregnant!" Scorpius exclaimed as he let go of Rose and jumped up in excitement.

"That's wonderful! This is the best news—" Scorpius broke off abruptly before he had finished his sentence. "You don't want the baby?" Scorpius whispered.

The devastated look on Scorpius' face made Rose's heart ache "No, no. Of course I want the baby." Rose reassured Scorpius.

_And she did want the baby_.

"Then what's wrong?" Scorpius asked.

Rose sighed. Even though they been married for two years and had dated for four years before that, there was still some things that Rose hadn't shared with Scorpius. This was something that only her family knew about her, and even they never talked about it.

Rose knew that Scorpius would love her no matter what. Even when they had been having problems with his parents she had never doubted that he loved her. When Scorpius had vowed to love her for better or for worse, Rose knew that he had meant it. But it was hard to open herself up in this way. To tell him this secret that she had kept hidden for so long.

"Do you remember how old you were when you first began to show signs of magic?" Rose asked.

Scorpius looked confused by the question but he answered "I was three. I was in my father's study and apparently there was a book on one of the shelves that I wanted to see and so I caused it to float down to me."

"Most children they exhibit their first signs of magic between the ages of two to five. I didn't show any signs of magic when I was two. Or three. Or four. Or five. Or six. Or seven. When I was eight my parents took to me to a healer, he said that I was probably a late bloomer and not to worry. I went to a bunch of different healers after that, and when I was ten one of the healers finally put into words what we had known all along. That I was likely a squib. So when I was eleven while everyone else was preparing their children to go to Hogwarts my Mom was looking into muggle schools for me to attend. Originally I was supposed to attend a boarding school in Ireland, not Hogwarts."

Rose remembered how difficult it had been watching all of her other cousins getting ready to go to Hogwarts and knowing that she would never get the chance to attend. Knowing that she would never get the chance to take the train from Platform 9 and 3/4 or be sorted or attend a Hogwarts Feast or meet the castle ghosts. While her cousins had been out buying brooms and robes and cauldrons and wands, she had gone out with her mom to purchase pencils, glue sticks, rulers, and a calculator. That summer Rose had spent many nights sobbing alone in her room.

"The healers were wrong though. You have magic. You're a witch." Scorpius said.

Rose nodded her head. "Yes, a month before our first year of school I finally showed my first signs of magic. I was walking by an old rose bush in our yard and all of a sudden all the roses on the bush bloomed."

"So everything turned out okay then."

"Yes…but let's be honest Scorpius. We both know that my magic has never been very strong. I failed my Transfiguration OWL. I wouldn't have passed Charms without all of your help. I tend to be pants at anything that involves a wand. The only two classes that I excelled at were Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, both of which don't require any true magic. Frankly though I'm grateful for what I have and I've accepted the fact that my magical abilities are quite low, but…"

Rose took a deep breath here, and then she whispered "I'm scared. I'm scared that our baby might inherit my lack of magical abilities. I don't want our baby to be a squib."

And having finally made this confession Rose broke into tears again.

Scorpius held Rose again until her tears subsided, and then he cupped Rose's chin and lifted it up so she was looking at him. "Rose, if our baby was a squib would you love it any less?"

"No." Rose said immediately. _Of course she would not love it any less. It would still be their baby._ _Hers' and Scorpius'.  
><em>

"Then you have nothing to be afraid of."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
